The Terrible Monster
by EdenLuce
Summary: Scientist Isabella Swan has been taking care of child bird Cali and others like her with her father, what will happen when cullens come to take a look at the Scientist military warfare project. Better than it sounds. R&R please & thanks.
1. Awaken Prologue

**Awaken [Prologue] **

The two scientist stared at their new project. Dr. Isabella Swan and Dr. Charlie Swan. A Father-Daughter pair. This baby survived. It was perfect.

A perfect monster.

They created it for military warfare. The baby opened its eyes after months of incubation. Her eyes were black as oil with a swirl of mercury silver. It seemed to match her tuft of ebony black hair and matching tiny ebony wings. She stared right back at them and her face scrunched up. Hunger was in her eyes. Her hands reached out, expecting food. She screeched for food. Little tiny razor teeth in her mouth. Her screeching getting louder and high pitched. Isabella ran out and grabbed one lab rat by the tail. She dropped it onto the baby's stomach. The rat was still alive. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her mouth. They heard the rat's squealing quiet down. But there was a noise.

_CRUNCH . CRUNCH . CRUNCH ._

The crunch of the rat's bones.

She gurgled with joy. Satisfied for now. She looked up at the two and squealed with joy. She reached out her hands once more, not out of hunger but the need of another's warmth.

"I am going to to check on the ones yet to be born, Isabella. I'll make sure they have the same DNA structure as her." Dr. Charlie Swan said grabbing the clipboard by the incubator. "Oh and make sure she gets whatever she needs." He added as he walked out of the room.

Isabella stared at the child. She picked her up. The baby screeched affectionately at her. Isabella had a small, sad smile on her lips.

"Oh, you little monster" she crooned at the baby "I have a wonderful name for you."

The baby screeched and questionably looked at Isabella. " Your name, my little monster is Calamity." she tickled the baby's chin. "My terrible Cali"

The baby gurgled with joy not knowing the cruelty of her words, of the lady whom she assumed as her mother.

**~EdenLuce**

**This is my actual first twilight fanfic .**

**Hope you like. The Cullens come in later on. Give me any ideas or comments.**

**So, Please review! Please and Thank you!  
**


	2. About them & Feeding Time!

**About the 5 child birds. I so own them , but not twilight characters or the Cullens. they are owned by Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Cali or Calamity- she is 3 years old but in a 18 years old body. And the leader of her flock. She has black ebony locks. Her eyes are oil black with a swirl of mercury silver. She can fly just like the others. Black wings. But she is far more stronger and smarter. Fury is her mate. She loves her "mother" Isabella & is extremely over protective of her and the flock. She has the power of darkness. **

**Fury-same age as Cali. Male equivalent of Calamity. He has inky black hair but ocean blue eyes. He is Cali's mate. He is extremely moody and detest all scientist except for Isabella the "mom". Has the power of water. Black wings.  
**

**Havoc- He is 2 years old but looks 12. With white blond hair and stormy gray eyes. Despair's mate. He is wild and loud. But extremely smart. Second to Cali. He has the power of air. Gray wings.  
**

**Despair- She is the same age as Havoc. Soft red hair with solemn amber eyes. She is often sad but very loving. Only allows the flock and Isabella to call her Desi. Havoc's mate. Has the power of fire. Red wings. **

**Hope- She is 1 years old but looks 6. She has beautiful light brown curls with deep green eyes. She is sweet and the baby of the group. Her mate has been in the "testing" room for 6 months. Not knowing if he is dead. Has the power of life. Light brown wings.  
**

**Isabella or bella- She is 23 and is a prodigy. She was a Dr. by the age of 18. forced to work at her father's laboratory of military weapons. Loves the flock. Kind and loving but also more brave and what not. **

**Feeding Time!  
**

**Previously...**

_The baby screeched and questionably looked at Isabella. " Your name, my little monster is Calamity." she tickled the baby's chin. "My terrible Cali"_

_The baby gurgled with joy not knowing the cruelty of her words, of the lady whom she assumed as her mother._

_*_l*l*

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Bella rose up tiredly from her bed. It was 5:00 in the morning. _Time to feeding the children._ She thought grudgingly. As she finished getting ready she went out of her small room. She walked with her eyes closed, down the corridor. The corridors she knew so well. She lived her since she was a child. Now at the age of 23 she lived and worked here. She might have lost her sanity but for the children especially Cali, she kept her sanity. She opened her eyes and went into to the control room. She looked at the video monitors. The children stirring in their sleeps. _Almost time. They'll start making a racket if I don't hurry. _She pressed a button and about 25 bucks and deers, 5 mountain lions, and 2 black bears were released. This would last the 5 children in this room about week or two. She saw a shift in the trees. Isabella knew better to go in when they were hungry.

_There she is. Smart monster._ Isabella thought affectionately as she saw Calamity or as called lovingly by her Cali, slipped threw the trees. Instead of using her wings, she went for a quieter approach. For an average 3 year old this would seem odd. But Cali was no average 3 year old she looked 18. She grew fast in an amazing speed but they put a chemical in her to stop the growth. _Freaking chemicals _she thought sadly.

She was a weapon.

As if to prove it Cali hopped onto a mountain lion and snapped its neck. Affective and blinding. She screeched calling out the four other children's name.

"Fury! Havoc!" she screeched out the males names first then the females " Despair! Hope!" She sat on the dead cat's body. Waiting. Then four figures above flew towards her and then landed. They looked hungry and fierce. They saw their meal and quickly all 5 of them began to tear into the cat.

Bella sighed and walked out. Not wanting to watch the carnage. Towards the supply room near the large dome entrance, wear the children lived. She gathered clothing for them. As she walked into the dome holding their clothes inside it looked like a large forest. She walked a bit further and sat on a rock.

"My little monster, come here" she crooned lovingly. They appeared flying towards her seconds later. Landing near her.

All had grins. Hope squealed " yay! Clothes! " The rest, except for Desi who simply smiled, rolled their eyes.

" Well you guys better make it last for a few days, yeah?" Bella said jokingly. They all laughed.

"Play with us, Bella!" Cali crooned and batting her eyes. Which looked funny when her hair was wind blown and she was in tattered clothes.

"Well-" she was interrupted by the flock looking up and someone clearing his throat. Bella tilted her head and saw her father. _oh great. _she thought.

"Isabella can't play children, there are visitors. So she'll have to clean you up and meet them up." He said simply. He pointedly looked at Cali, Fury, and Havoc and added "You all better behave"

"Yes sir" they drone out. He walked away all self assured.

"Well, its bath time kiddos! " she smiled brightly at them.

Horror was on each of their faces.

**~EdenLuce**

**Oh My, BATH TIME D: That's actually the name of my next chapter.**

**Well don't you love my bird kiddos? I do. Haha.  
**

**If you want any character or anything to be added please tell me. I'll be sure to include it.**

**So, please review. Thank you !  
**


End file.
